Billboard Hot 100
El Billboard Hot 100 es un conteo de los 100 sencillos más populares y vendidos en los Estados Unidos, ayuda a promover la industria musical nacional e internacional, y se define como la más importante de las listas de Billboard junto con el Billboard 200. La publicación del Hot 100 es semanalmente a través de la revista Billboard, también vía internet en su página oficial. Para definir las posiciones de los sencillos se basa principalmente en la popularidad de las canciones en la radio nacional y ventas del mismo; la "semana-ventas" para medir las ventas del sencillo inicia el lunes y termina el domingo; mientras que la "semana-radio" empieza el miércoles y finaliza el martes. La nueva lista es compilada y oficialmente se publica en la revista todos los martes, mientras que vía internet la publicación es los jueves. Cada lista es fechada con "fin de la semana" del siguiente sábado, por ejemplo, si una publicación oficial del top 100 es el martes 8 de junio, la lista se fecha como sábado 17 de junio. :Ejemplo: ::Lunes, 1 de enero — inicio de la semana para ventas ::Miércoles, 3 de enero — inicio de la semana para radio ::Domingo, 7 de enero — fin de la semana para ventas ::Martes, 9 de enero — fin de la semana para radio ::Jueves, 11 de enero — publicación de la lista más reciente, fechada como: sábado, 20 de enero. La primera canción en llegar al número uno de la Era Hot 100 fue "Poor Little Fool" de Ricky Nelson en 1958. Historia Lo que actualmente se conoce como Billboard Hot 100 ha existido desde hace más de 50 años con diferentes nombres y listas, promoviendo a la ventas de sencillos básicamente enlistándolos semana tras semana, basándose en varias áreas de la costa este a la oeste de los Estados Unidos. Entre los años 40 y los 50, los sencillos populares fueron enlistados en tres significativas publicaciones: * Best Sellers in Stores (Los más Vendidos en Tiendas) — enlistados como los sencillos más vendidos en tiendas al por menor, reportados por mercaderes, examinados por todo el país (20 a 50 posiciones). * Most Played by Jockeys (Las más Sonadas por DJs) — enlistadas como las canciones más sonadas en las estaciones de radio estadounidenses, reportadas por DJs y estaciones de radio (20 a 25 posiciones). * Most Played in Jukeboxes (Las más Sonadas en los Tocadiscos) — enlistadas las canciones más sonadas en los tocadiscos a través de los Estados Unidos (20 posiciones). Ésta fue una de las principales formas de medir la popularidad de las canciones entre las generaciones más jóvenes que escuchaban música, por esta razón algunas estaciones de radio resistieron anexar el rock and roll a sus listas musicales por algunos años. Además oficialmente las tres listas tuvieron igual "peso" en cuanto a importancia se refiere, algunos historiadores aseguran que la lista Best Sellers in Stores fue tomada como referencia para crear el Hot 100. Con el tiempo, Billboard creó una cuarta lista de popularidad de sencillos que combinada todos los aspectos de las otras tres listas (ventas, radio y actividad en los tocadiscos), basada en un sistema de puntaje que le dio a las ventas (compras) más peso que a la radio (se empezó a utilizar el término airplay). En el fin de la semana del 12 de noviembre de 1955, Billboard publicó El Top 100 por primera vez. Las listas Best Sellers in Stores, Most Played by Jockeys y Most Played in Jukeboxes continuaron para ser publicadas concurrentemente la nueva lista llamada simplemente Top 100. El 17 de junio de 1957, Billboard descontinuó la lista Most Played in Jukeboxes porque se debilitó debido a que las estaciones de radio empezaron a incorporar cada vez más a la música rock en sus listas musicales. El finalizar la semana del 28 de julio de 1958 se dio a conocer la última publicación de la lista Most Played by Jockeys y el Top 100. El 4 de agosto de 1958, Billboard publicó una lista principal que incluía todos los géneros musicales: el Hot 100. La nueva lista rápidamente se convirtió en el "molde" de la industria musical y Billboard descontinuó la lista Best Sellers In Stores, con su última edición el 13 de octubre de 1958. Billboard produce el Hot 100 hasta nuestros días y sigue siendo la base por la cual una canción es medida en popularidad y ventas en los Estados Unidos. El Hot 100 es todavía compilado por una combinación del puntaje que obtiene una canción por radio y ventas (tanto al por menor como digitalmente). Hay varios componentes de listas que contribuyen para el cálculo total del Hot 100. Los más significativos y representativos son mostrados a continuación: * Hot 100 Airplay — (por Billboard) aproximadamente 1,000 estaciones de radio a lo largo y a lo ancho de los EE.UU., "compuesta de formatos Adult Contemporary, R&B, Hip hop, Country, Rock, Gospel, Latinos y Cristianos, digitalmente monitoreadas las veiticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Las listas son valoradas por las impresiones de la audiencia, revisadas y monitoreadas por el número exacto de veces que la canción fue emitida por las estaciones de radio, la principal referencia que toma Billboard es la compañía-base de datos Arbitron." * Hot 100 Singles Sales — (por Billboard) "la compilación de la cantidad de ventas en las tiendas al por menor, mercado en masa y ventas por internet, compiladas, y provistas por Nielsen SoundScan." * Hot Digital Songs — ventas digitales (descargas) monitoreadas por Nielsen SoundScan y son incluidas como parte del puntaje en ventas. Cambios en las políticas del Hot 100 Los métodos y políticas por los cuales la base de datos es obtenida y compilada, han cambiado muchas veces completamente la historia de la lista. La llegada de los sencillos resultó ser tanto para los historiadores como para el público un gran impacto en la cultura popular, produjo incontables aportaciones, el objetivo principal del Hot 100 es apoyar a la industria musical – para reflejar la popularidad del "producto" (sencillos, álbumes, etc.). Billboard ha cambiado (muchas veces) su metodología y políticas para dar el más exacto y preciso reflejo de lo que es popular. Un ejemplo muy básico de esto sería la proporción daba a las ventas y a la radio. Durante los primeros años del Hot 100, los sencillos fueron la manera de guiar a las personas sobre la música de los EE.UU. En el tiempo cuando las ventas de sencillos fueron fuertes, más "peso" fue dado al puntaje de las ventas al por menor de una canción que al puntaje por radio. Conforme las décadas pasaron, la industria musical se concentró más en las ventas de los álbumes que las ventas de los sencillos. Los músicos finalmente expresaron su tendencia creativa en la manera de álbumes con más duración y más canciones en vez de a los sencillos, y en los 90's muchas compañías discográficas detuvieron enteramente el lanzamiento de sencillos (ver Cortes de Álbumes, debajo). Con el tiempo, el puntaje de una canción por radio fue mayor y de más "peso" que sus ventas. Billboard ha ajustado la proporción de las ventas y la radio muchas veces para reflejar de una manera más exacta la verdadera popularidad de las canciones. Sencillos con doble lado Billboard además ha cambiado su políticas del Hot 100 con respecto a los "sencillos con doble lado" varias veces. Durante los periodos en los cuales las ventas de sencillos fueron fuertes, el Hot 100 permitió que ambos lados de un sencillo (lado A y lado B) enlistarse juntos (ocupando la misma posición simultáneamente), producto de que ambos lados del sencillo recibían un significante puntaje en radio. Las listas Pre-Hot 100 tomaban en cuenta los lados A y B juntos, quizá el más notable "Don’t Be Cruel" / "Hound Dog" de Elvis Presley. Con la edición del Hot 100 en 1958, los lados A y B del sencillo fueron enlistados por separado, todas las reglas fueron alteradas más tarde en los años 60 y otra vez en los años 80 y años 90. Puntos más complejos empezaron para surgir como el típico formato lado A y B de los sencillos cedieron para los formatos de 12 pulgadas y maxi-singles, muchos de los cuales contaron más que un lado B. Sin embargo, los problemas surgieron cuando, en varios casos, un lado B alcanzaría al lado A en popularidad, las compañías discográficas incitaron el lanzamiento de un nuevo sencillo, presentando el formato lado B como el lado A, junto con un "nuevo" lado B. La introducción de cortes de álbumes en el Hot 100 puso fin al hit de los lados dobles para descansar permanentemente. Una breve explicación de lo que es doble lado: Si tiene parte de abajo y arriba es de doble lado. Cortes de álbumes Muchas de las políticas del Hot 100 han sido modificadas a través de los años, una regla siempre se mantiene constante: las canciones no fueron elegidas para entrar en el Hot 100 a menos de que estuvieran disponibles para comprarlas como un sencillo. Durante los años 90, una expansión hacia una nueva dirección en la industria musical se dio, porque se promovieron canciones por radio sin ser lanzadas nunca como sencillos. Fue un temor para las principales compañías discográficas que los sencillos estuvieran fulminando las ventas de los álbumes, entonces fueron lentamente eliminando progresivamente ese sistema. Durante este periodo, las acusaciones a surgir sobre la manipulación de la lista como las compañías retrasarían el lanzamiento del sencillo hasta que en la radio la canción alcanzara su apogeo, algunos de los casos fueron tan estratégicos que la canción llegaba dentro del top diez del Hot 100, algunos otros debutaron en el número uno. En la mayoría de los casos, una discográfica borrarada de su catálogo al sencillo en tan sólo una semana, permitiendo que la canción entrara en el Hot 100, haciendo debuts altos y después un decline lento en posiciones. Varias canciones se volvieron muy populares utilizando esta estrategia mercadotécnica, pero al mantener su regla de solo aceptar canciones con estatus de sencillo nunca entraron en el Hot 100. Muchas de estas canciones dominaron el Hot 100 Airplay por extensos períodos: * 1996 No Doubt – "Don’t Speak" (número uno por catorce semanas) * 1998 Natalie Imbruglia – "Torn" (número uno por once semanas) Debates y conflictos ocurrieron con más frecuencia, Billboard finalmente contestó a las peticiones de las compañías discográficas de los artistas incluyendo el sistema de sencillos únicamente por radio (o "cortes de álbumes") en el Hot 100. Una canción que no tiene un componente de ventas al por menor es aprobada para entrar en el Hot 100, si supera la posición 75 en el Hot 100 Airplay. El 5 de diciembre de 1998 el Hot 100 cambió de ser una lista de "sencillos" a ser una lista de "canciones." EP Los lanzamientos de los EP, Billboard decidió enlistarlos en el Hot 100 y en las listas del pre-Hot 100 (Top 100) hasta mediados de los años 60. Con el incremento de la popularidad de los álbumes, se decidió mover a los EP (los cuales típicamente cuentan con un número de canciones de cuatro a seis) del Hot 100 al Billboard 200, donde son incluidos hasta nuestros días. Descargas digitales El Billboard Hot 100 actualmente toma en cuenta a las descargas digitales de las principales tiendas musicales vía internet, entre ellas destacan iTunes, Napster, Musicmatch, Rhapsody, entre otras. Se han añadido como ventas de la canción, las cuales se suman a los puntos por radio y ventas al por menor, muchas canciones se han beneficiado con este nuevo cambio en el sistema. Billboard inicialmente empezó a poner en mapa a las descargas en el 2003 con la lista llamada Hot Digital Tracks. Sin embargo, estas descargas no se tomaban en cuenta para el Hot 100 y ésta lista presentaba cada versión de una canción por separado (la lista todavía existe pero con el nombre de Hot Digital Songs). Esta es la mayor "reparación" que ha tenido el Hot 100 desde diciembre de 1998. Remixes Billboard ha tenido que responder al llamado de la industria musical y compañías discográficas, quienes alentaron al Hot 100 a que se consideraran canciones en versiones remix en su lista. Una considerable expansión a principios del tercer milenio estuvo enfocada en tomar en cuenta a un remix, el cual se caracteriza por tener alteraciones drásticas en la estructura y letra original de la canción, lo cual técnicamente se considera una "nueva canción". Bajo circunstancias normales, el puntaje por radio de una versión álbum de una canción, el "radio" mix y/o remix dance, etc. fueron todos combinados en una sola interpretación dentro del Hot 100, como la estructura, letra y melodía siguen intactas. Las críticas iniciaron cuando las canciones pasaron a ser totalmente re-grabadas para lograr un puntaje mayor a la versión original de la canción y ser lanzadas a las pocas semanas de que se lanzó la primera versión, de esta manera obtenían un puntaje reforzado por dos canciones que Billboard consideraba una sola. El primer ejemplo y quizá el más notable en este aspecto es el sencillo "I'm Real" de Jennifer Lopez; originalmente entró en el Hot 100 en su versión álbum, y una "remix" fue relanzada con la colaboración del rapero Ja Rule. Ésta nueva versión resultó ser más popular que la versión original ya que la versión remix llegó al número uno del Hot 100, gracias a que se sumaron los puntos de ambas canciones y se tomaron como una sola. El Album Blood On The Dance Floor de Michael Jackson es el que mayor ventas en la historia Billboard ahora separa los puntos que obtiene la canción de la radio de una versión original y de su versión remix, si el remix se considera una "nueva canción." Desde las administraciones de esta nueva regla, varias canciones han entrado dos veces, normalmente se le dan créditos como "Parte 1" y "Parte 2". La regla del remix es todavía vigente. Recurrentes Billboard, en un esfuerzo para que la lista siga tan actual como sea posible y dar una representación apropiada para los nuevos artistas y canciones, ha (desde 1991) removido títulos del Hot 100 que han llegado a un cierto número de semanas en la lista. Recurrentemente este aspecto ha sido modificado en varias ocasiones y actualmente (2006), una canción es permanentemente movida a un "estatus recurrente" si ha sobrepasado las 20 semanas en el Hot 100 y caído por debajo de la posición 50. Las excepciones son hechas en relanzamientos y repentinamente resurge la popularidad de la canción que ha tomado mucho tiempo para ganar tal éxito. Éstos raros casos últimamente son determinado por los responsables y la producción de Billboard pero bien fundados. Limitaciones Las limitaciones del Hot 100 han incrementado en importancia a través del tiempo. Desde que el Hot 100 se basaba en ventas de sencillos, como los sencillos se han convertido en una forma menos común de lanzar una canción, la base de datos del Hot 100 ha representado una limitación en ventas. Sin embargo, la historia de la música popular muestra casi notables fracasos en la lista como no importan las posiciones en la lista, algunos críticos han argumentado que el énfasis en un número limitado de sencillos ha distorsionado los esfuerzos del desarrollo de la industria musical, casi toda la mayoría de las críticas que hay del Hot 100 son sobre sus soportes. Muchas de estas críticas recientes, sin embargo, están llegando menos frecuentemente ya que las ventas de las descargas digitales han revitalizado el concepto de "ventas de los sencillos.” Información adicional * El Hot 100 sirvió por muchos años como base de datos principal para el conteo regresivo semanal del programa de radio American Top 40. Está relación terminada en 1995, aunque 30 de noviembre de 1991 American Top 40 utilizó sólo el lado radio del Hot 100 (para incluir canciones que al mismo tiempo, fueron inelegibles por el Hot 100 porque ya había finalizado la promoción comercial del sencillo). Debido a la extrema limitante del número mayor de listas de radio, pocas se hicieron llamar estaciones "Top 40" en las más recientes décadas tocarían de lleno a la música pop, rock, R&B y country (y otros géneros) se representaron en un típico top 40 semanal del Hot 100. * Una nueva lista, el Pop 100, ha sido creada por Billboard para responder a las críticas acerca de que el Hot 100 fue perdiendo 'preferencia' en favor a las canciones con influencia rítmica, pues por toda su existencia, el Hot 100 fue visto primordialmente como una lista pop, debido a que a finales de los años 90 y principios de milenio tal género tuvo una "explosión masiva" en la música. Sin embargo, en los últimos cinco años la lista del Hot 100 ha estado liderada por hits número uno del género R&B, rap y hip hop; como una respuesta a las constantes quejas se creó el Pop 100. * Para más trivialidades y estadísticas del Hot 100, véase la lista de éxitos y trivialidades del Hot 100. Datos Curiosos y Récords * Los Beatles tienen más Nº1 que cualquier otro artista en la lista con 20 en total seguidos de Mariah Carey con 18(2009) y Elvis Presley con 17. * Mariah Carey es la solista masculina o femenina que más números 1 ha logrado alcanzar en la lista, con un total de 18(2008).http://www.diariosudafrica.com/__n167492__Mariah_Carey_bate_a_Elvis_Presley.html * Mariah Carey es la única artista en hacer que sus primeros cinco sencillos se convirtieran en Nº1 * Mariah Carey es la artista con más números uno que han debutado directamente en la primera posición en total 3''' ("Fantasy" en 1995http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/hot-100?chartDate=1995-09-30, "One Sweet Day" en 1995http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/hot-100?chartDate=1995-12-02 y "Honey" en 1997http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/hot-100?chartDate=1997-09-13. * Mariah Carey es la artista Solista con más canciones en el top 3 que cualquier otro artista con '22'http://www.billboard.com/#/artist/mariah-carey/chart-history/48340, seguida de Madonna con '21'http://www.billboard.com/#/artist/madonna/chart-history/50294. * Michael Jackson fue el primer artista en hacer debutar un sencillo directamente en el Nº 1 en el año 1995 con "You Are Not Alone" en 1995, seguido meses despues por Fantasy de Mariah Careyhttp://www.billboard.com/#/charts/hot-100?chartDate=1995-09-30. * Madonna tiene más canciones en el top 10 que cualquier otro artista en la lista con '''37 en total seguida de Elvis Presley con 36. * Los Black Eyed Peas son el grupo que más tiempo seguido se ha mantenido en el Top de la lista? con un total de 26 semanas consecutivas superando a cualquier otro artista. "Boom Boom Pow" y "I Gotta Feeling" han estado al tope de la lista 12 y 14 semanas, respectivamente. * Cher ha sido la artista más longeva en llegar al primer lugar en el Billboard (a los 53 años), con “Believe” * Stevie Wonder es el artista más joven en tener un número 1 como solista a los 13 años con “Fingertips, Pt. 2”. * Kelly Clarkson registra el ascenso más grande y rápido del chart con My life would suck without you , tras saltar del puesto #97 al 1 en 1 semana, sguida de Britney Spears con Womanizar del #96 al 1. * 3 de Britney Spears es la cancion con el nombre mas corto en llegar al numero uno. * El Bayside Boys Mix de la canción Macarena de Los del Río pasó 14 semanas en el puesto número uno de la lista, batiendo el récord de semanas en esa posición. De las canciones que han sido primer lugar de la lista es la que más semanas estuvo en la lista con 60. * Christina Aguilera obtuvo el primer Nº 1 del nuevo milenio (2000) con “What a Girl Wants”. * Thriller de Michael Jackson es el álbum con más sencillos top 10, 7 en total * Katy Perry dejo una huella en la historia del Hot 100 al llegar con su canción I Kissed a Girl al primer puesto ya que fue la canción número 1000 exactamente en llegar al podio y permaneció 7 semanas. * Michael Jackson, LaDy GaGa, Mariah Carey, Christina Aguilera, Ace of Base, Katy Perry y Britney Spears son los únicos que han logrado posicionar dentro del top "5" del Top 40 por lo menos tres singles de su álbum debut. Fuentes consultadas En inglés * Acerca de Billboard. Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard en español e inglés. Estados Unidos * Preguntas frecuentes sobre Billboard. Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard. Estados Unidos, siglo XX y XIX. * Metodología de Billboard. Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard, Estados Unidos. * Historia de Billboard. Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard. Estados Unidos, siglo XIX, XX y XXI. :# Desde 1894 hasta 1900: 'billboard siempre número uno' :# Desde 1902 hasta 1914: 'descubriendo a nuevas estrellas'/'las indirectas empiezan a llegar' :# Desde 1914 hasta 1945: 'todavía solamente 10 centavos'/'el rugir de los años veinte' :# Desde 1948 hasta 1951: 'la guerra de las velocidades' :# Desde 1952 hasta 1983: 'el amanecer de la era del rock'/'disco & discos' :# Desde 1984 hasta 2005: 'compradores y vendedores' * Billboard en la actualidad Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard. Estados Unidos, tercer milenio. * Permisos de Billboard. Estados Unidos, desde 1900 hasta actualidad. * Monitor de Billboard en la Actualidad. Monitor de Radio de Billboard. Estados Unidos. En español * Presencia de 'Billboard' en España. Sitio Web Los 40.com, España. * Presencia de 'Billboard' en el Reino Unido (James Blunt y Elton John). RadioFórmula.com, México, 13 de marzo de 2006. * Lista Hot 100 de Billboard cumple 50 años. Billboard en Español. Véase también * Anexo: Lista de de hits numero 1 (Estados Unidos) * Billboard * Billboard 200 * Hot 100 Airplay * Hot Digital Songs * Hot 100 Singles Sales * Pop 100 * Artistas que alcanzaron el número uno en los hot 100 (EEUU) * Éxitos y trivialidades del Hot 100 Enlaces externos * Sitio Web Oficial de Billboard * Billboard Hot 100 actualmente: mira el top 50 de esta semana. * Números 1 en el Billboard Hot 100 referencias Categoría:Clasificadoras